


A New Adventure

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Steve never thought he would enjoy being bound in ropes, at least not until Sam suggested that they try it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 17
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Orgasm Delay

Steve never thought he would enjoy being bound in ropes, at least not until Sam suggested that they try it. Though he had initially been hesitant about the idea, seeing the way Sam’s eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect and his own curiosity made him say yes rather quickly to the proposition.

Glancing downwards at his own bare figure, Steve lightly tugged on the restraints binding his wrists to the headboard. They were secure, but loose enough to be comfortable.

The bathroom door opened and Steve saw Sam, completely naked and his eyes darkened with lust, making his way towards him. Steve felt his arousal at the sight travel southward and Sam’s smirk indicated that he knew exactly how he was making Steve feel.

Sam stopped at the edge of the bed and leaned forward. “Don’t forget that you can use the safe word at any time,” he whispered with a note of concern in his voice.

Steve nodded, eager to get started with what Sam had planned for him. Sam kissed Steve’s lips before climbing onto the bed next to him.

“You are quite a sight to behold,” Sam said, placing a kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve tried to reach out and touch Sam, but the restraints held his hands in place. Ignoring Steve’s struggle, Sam moved down to Steve’s neck, placing a kiss before biting lightly. Steve groaned at the slight pain, knowing that Sam would definitely leave a mark there the next morning. 

Steve felt his arousal growing with every move that Sam made, but Sam was taking his time with him. Sam continued kissing down Steve’s body at an agonizing pace. Steve once again pulled against the restraints. Sam looked up at the noise and grinned. “Patience, Cap.”

Steve decided not to protest, knowing that it would all be worth it in the end. Sam continued peppering kisses down the length of Steve’s body. Steve’s moans grew louder as Sam moved closer to where he needed him most.

However, Sam continued his movements down each of his legs down to his feet. Steve squirmed as his impatience grew and he groaned loudly to get Sam’s attention.

Sam finally decided to stop ignoring Steve’s struggle and moved his head up to Steve’s throbbing erection. Steve groaned as Sam finally enveloped it with his mouth, enjoying the warmth and tightness. His moans grew louder as Sam’s head started bobbing up and down on his cock. Steve gripped the headboard, though he wished that he was able to touch Sam. He settled for moaning Sam’s name in appreciation as he thrust his hips slightly upward in unison with Sam’s movements.

Not long after, Steve felt his orgasm start to bubble up to the surface. Just as Steve’s moans started getting louder, Sam pulled away with a devious smile. “You come when I say you come.” Sam commanded as Steve grumbled at the loss of contact and subconsciously pulled on his restraints. He couldn’t deny that he was turned on by Sam taking command, but his desire to orgasm was far stronger.

“Beg for me,” Sam ordered, as he watched Steve struggle. He was clearly enjoying all of this and Steve was eager to oblige.

“Please Sam,” Steve whined, not even caring how desperate he sounded.

Sam smirked. “Please, what?” 

“Please let me come,” Steve begged, hoping that it would be enough to spur Sam into action.

Thankfully, Sam complied with the request and moved back down to the bottom of the bed. Taking Steve’s length into his mouth once more, Steve groaned at the feeling of being inside Sam once again. With a few more thrusts and the added movement of Sam’s tongue, Steve finally came undone inside of Sam’s mouth.

Steve panted as he finally relaxed against the headboard. Sam moved up to kiss Steve’s lips and Steve moaned as he was able taste himself in the kiss. “How was that?” Sam asked, looking a little flushed though otherwise thrilled by the experience.

“Amazing,” Steve confessed as soon as he caught his breath. “Thanks for suggesting it.” He tugged on the restraints as he saw Sam’s erection, desperate to return the favor.

Sam saw his struggle and untied Steve’s wrists from the headboard. As soon as his hands were free, Steve pulled Sam on top of his lap. He peppered his neck with kisses as he reached to his bedside drawer for his bottle of lube. After coating his hands, he moved them down to where Sam needed him most. Sam moaned as Steve played with his balls with one hand while he slipped two fingers from the other deep into his asshole. 

Sam’s moans grew louder as Steve moved deeper inside of him, stimulating his prostate. Sam stroked Steve’s chest with his hands as he leaned forward to kiss Steve yet again. Steve moved his other hand to Sam’s shaft, stroking it in unison as Sam continued to moan at the stimulation. 

“Come for me,” Steve said as he felt Sam getting closer. A few more thrusts and Sam came with a loud cry of Steve’s name. Steve slowly removed his fingers from Sam’s ass and held Sam as he came down from his orgasm.

“I love you,” Steve said as Sam rolled to his side of the bed. Steve watched the way his bare chest rose and fell as he panted with an elated yet exhausted expression on his face.

Sam smiled back at him. “I love you, too.” Steve felt his heart warm at the confession and the look in Sam’s eye, though it was far past the time that he had first heard those words from him.

“We should do this again sometime,” Steve declared as he got up to remove the ropes from the headboard.

As he stood up, Sam replied, “Definitely.”

Sam kissed him before pulling the wet bedsheets off the bed and tossing them into the nearby hamper. Steve put on fresh bedsheets and they both found that they were too tired to do anything else that evening. They slipped into the freshly made bed and fell asleep soon after, exhausted and thrilled by their new adventure.


End file.
